Harry potter meets The breakfast Club
by Hogwarts-Honey-Bee
Summary: You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, and a criminal, but to us we will always be..the breakfast club... HARRY POTTER STYLE! those of you who are die hard HP fans and stick with the book, you could read this but I don't know...
1. Saturday in hell

**The Breakfast Club meets Harry Potter! **I know, I know, it sounds kindof dumb but I promise it's funny... lol considering what I'm stirring together here...The greatest movie on earth and the greates book series on earth...

Characters:

JOHN BENDER-DRACO MALFOY

CLAIR- HERMIONE GRANGER

ANDREW- HARRY POTTER

BRIAN- COLLIN CREEVY

ALICE- LUNA LOVEGOOD

DICK- PROFESSOR SNAPE

....ok read & review and PLZ no flamers! I do accept constructive criticizm tho...

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the Breakfast Club characters...damn lol

As Harry entered the library for his saturday detention, he knew it was going to be a long day. He saw Hermione sitting in a desk and motioned a hand as if to ask "may I sit by you?" Hermione shrugged a shoulder and smiled, meaning yes.

Collin Creevy walked in a took a seat behind them. Just then Harry's worst nightmare walked through the doors. Draco malfoy glared at Collin and said "you're in my seat..." he pushed Collin out of "his seat" and sat down. Collin moved to the table to the left.

Luna Lovegood waltzed into the library as well, wearing a huge coat. She didn't even glance at one of them before taking her seat at the back-left table. When there, she sat very still and bit her nails.

When everyone had taken their seats, Proffessor Snape strutted through the door. he eyed each one of them, as if they were a lower species. "well, well, well" he said. "I wan't to congratulate all of you for being on time.."

Hermione interrupted "Excuse me sir" she said "I think there's been a mistake..I mean i know it's detention and all.. but do I really belong in here?"

Snape ignored her question and pulled out his pocket watch. "it is now 7:16....you have exactly 8 hours and 34 minuits to think about why your here?"

Draco wasn't paying any attention. he spit into the air and caught it back in his mouth. Hermone caught sight of this and cringed "uhhg.." she said

Snape eyed her "you will not talk..." he continued "you will not move from these seats... I will be right across the hall and I expect quiet...and.." he handed them each a scroll of parchment and a quill. "today we're going to try something new for a change... i want each of you to write an essay telling me who you think you are..." he eyed Draco "and when i say essay I MEAN essay... I do NOT mean one word repeated a thousand times.. is that clear Mr. Malfoy?"

"Clear like water" Draco said sarcasticly smiling.

Snape scowled "any questions?"

"Yeah i have a question..." Draco replied "...Does Dumbledor know that you raid his wardrobe?"

"I believe the answer to that question Mr. malfoy is next Saturday as well..." Snape pointed a grimy finger at Draco, in which afterwards he left.

Luna lovegood sat in the back still biting her nails. Everyone including Draco turned around to look at her. When she saw them, she bit her nail again as if threatening to make herself bleed.

"You know" Draco eyed her "if you keep eating your hand you wont be hungry for lunch..."

Luna spat the bitten nail in his derection. Disgusted he turned around to face the others again.

**(A/N: ok ok I know this sounds a LOT like the movie but there will lso be a LOT of scenes that are TOTALLY mine...I promise.. keep reading)**

Draco became bored and started to shoot wand dust at nearby books. hermione just rolled her eyes and exchanged annoyed gazes with Harry. "I can't believe that we're stuck in here with him..." she sighed.

"oh shit!" Draco exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss...." he sighed "well I guess when ya gotta go ya gotta go..."he unzipped his pants.

"Hey!" harry yelled back at him "If you whip that thing out your dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Draco eyed harry "your pretty sexy when your angry ya know.." he said.

Harry rolled his eys and turned around.

ok ok...tell me if you want me to keep going with it ok.. if not plz be honset because I really don't like it that much myself.. ok review plz!!! thx...


	2. Detention rolls on

Hey peeps!!! Chapter 2 is up!!! yay!...

shout outs to:

HandsOff- OMG! you're right! The breakfast club is the best fucking movie ever!!! lol it's awesome that the characters are perfect huh? sorta like they were made for fanfic, but not quite! lol..thanks for your review!!! :D

soccergrrl3819- lol.. you got your wish- here's another chapter!!! thanks for your review babe!!! :D

shel- Thanks for your review!!! :D

colorwonder430- Thanks for your review...btw I LOVE your oxymoron... 'Terribly Interesting'...lol... thanks so much! :D

franzfan007- Hey! The fingernail part is one of my favorite parts too! lol.. thx for the review :D!!!

Thanks all of you I had no clue that this story was goingto be good... I was just watching The Breakfast club and had this idea... lol...ok here's chapter 2!!

**Detention rolls on- Chapter 2**

Collin Creevy balanced his wand in his mouth and mumbled to himself , out of pure boardom. He waved the wand in all directions and chuckled quietly.

Then, he realized that he had caught Draco's attention, and went pink in the cheeks. He removed the wand from his lips.

"This is dull, isn't it?" he nervously whispered to Draco. Draco just gazed ahead giving Collin an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' sortof look.

Collin smiled apprehensively, and looked away.

Draco turned his attention to face harry and hermione. He tried to make conversation "so" he said "Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked sarcastically. He received no answer.

"Steady dates?" he tried again.

No answer...

"Lovers!?"

Still no answer...

"C'mon Potter," he smirked "Level with me here... do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

Hermione whipped around "GO TO HELL!!!" she screamed at him.

"I said no talking Ms. Granger!" Snapes voice came from outside the open library door "10 points from Gryffindor! Next time it will be 20!"

Hermione glared at the door and then at Malfoy.

Malfoy got up from his seat "What do you say we close that door?" he asked them "We can't have any more house points taken now can we?" he whipped out his wand.

Then it was Harry's turn to get up. "Your crazy! How do you plan on doing that without getting caught!?"

Draco grinned.

"well," he eyed Hermione "I was hoping Bookworm here could help me out and give me the summoning charm...Howabout it Granger?" he asked her.

Hermione glared. "There's no way I'm helping YOU!" she spat at him.

Draco shrugged.

"Fine," he made his way over to Collin "I'll just ask curly-top over here."

"IT"S ACCIO!" Collin yelped, looking too terrified to realize what he'd just done...Hermione shot him a disbelieving look and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' in her derection....

Draco smirked "Thanks..." he told him.

He held up his wand...

"Accio screw!" he yelled. Everyone watched, as something by the door went SNAP and the door slammed shut. The screw quickly made it's way into Draco's hand. "Am I a genius?" he asked them...

Harry wanted to kill him "No! you're an idiot!"he barked back at him.

"Shhh...everybody quiet!!!"

"No Malfoy! put it back!"

"Just be quiet!"

"Put the screw back, or your dead!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

The door to the library swung open revealing a very furious Professor Snape. "Who closed that door!?"

he got no answer...

"Who!?" he demanded.

"How are we supposed to know, we aren't supposed to move right?" Draco said without looking up.

Snape eyed him suspiciously then turned his gaze to Hermione "Who closed the door Ms. Granger.. do YOU have the screw?"

Hermione looked nervous but spoke up "No sir.. we were just sitting here minding our own business."

"It just closed Professor." Harry spoke up.

Snape directed his attention to Luna Lovegood "Who?!" he ordered.

Luna let out a small squeak and hid inside her huge coat.

"She doesn't talk sir!" Draco informed him.

Snape walked to Draco's desk and placed both hands on top of his desk. "Give me the screw Draco.." he said quietly.

"I don't have it.." Draco sighed.

"Do you want me to shake it out of you?!?!"

"I don't have it Sir, screws fall out all the time, the world is an imperfect place." Draco said, not looking Snape in the eye.

Snape glared straight at Malfoy..."You had better watch it Mr. Malfoy..." He returned to the front of all the desks... "I will be right outside those doors! If I hear any monkey buisness of any kind, There will be severe punishment..."

Draco sighed "Eat my shorts..." he whispered.

Snape looked at him in disbelief "What was that Mr. Malfoy?" he walked a few paces towards Draco.

Draco looked up at him "EAT...MY...SHORTS!" he bellowed.

Snape was furious "All right boy, you just earned yourself another detention!"

"oh...I'm so crushed..."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday!"

"well I'm free the Saturday after that!!!" Draco said sarcastically "Beyond that I'm gunna have to check my calendar!!!"

"Good!" Snape was red in the face "Because it's going to be filled!...Do you want another one?!"

Draco glared "Yes!"

"Thats another one then!!!"

Hermione couldn't take it..."Cut it out!" She protested in Draco's direction.

Snape ignored her "You through?!" he asked Draco.

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"You just bought yourself another one!"

Draco glared "You really think I give a shit?"

"That's another one... you want another?"

"How many is that?" Draco asked carelessly.

It was Collins turn to interrupt "that's five including the one when you asked him if Dumbledor knew that he raided his wardrobe.."

"Now it's six!" Snape turned to Collin "And you keep your mouth shut!"

"Excuse me sir, it's five..." Collin held up five fingers.

"20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Creevy!" Snape glared. "For speaking out of turn, and for not following orders..."

He smirked at Draco "I have you Mr. Malfoy..." he told him "for a month and a half... you're in here..."

Snape made his way back through the library door. The door slammed shut behind him.

"FUCK YOU!" Draco yelled.

ok ok I'll update again soon I promise... luv you all..review plz....


	3. Deep Admriation Behind Broken Doors

Hey!!! Here's chapter three.. I just went and watched the movie so that I could write down the events in order.. because in my other chapters there not exactly in order...and because of that this chappy has to be a little out of order as well but I'll get it back in order in the 4th one ok???

ok shout outs to....

**Jalise**- lol I didn't know there were OTHER B-club/HP stories.. thanks for informing me!! lol...thx for your review...

**Laura**- I Love you too!!! lol... I will totally keep on writing!!! AND I'll email you whenever I update...thx for your review

**Whitney**- hey! like I said I didn't have a clue there were other stories thx so much for informing me!!! lol... thx for your review

**ilovetom88**- ha ha the Breakfast Club is an awesome movie... lol thx for your review...

ok without further bickering.. here's the third chapter!!!!

* * *

**"Deep Admiration behind Broken Doors"- Chapter 3**

Draco sat to the left of the many desks, ripping pages out of library books. Harry looked at him and shook his head in disgust "Oh thats REAL smart, Malfoy..." he told him.

"I know," Draco stated without enthusiasm "It's wrong to destroy literature.. it's so fun to read.." He flipped the book over to read the cover "And... _Hogwarts History_ really pumps my nads!" he said.

"_Hogwarts **A** History_" Hermione corrected him.

"But I love that book..." Colin Protested.

Draco threw the access pages at him in aggravation, then picked up another book and sighed "Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy..." he stated.

"Speak for yourself.." Harry said.

Draco glowered "Do you think I'd speak for you?" he asked "I don't even know your language..."

"Just shut it Malfoy...I have a Quidditch match next Saturday and I'm not planning to come back here on account of your loud mouth..."

Draco gave Harry his signature smirk "Oooh and wouldn't that be a bite?" he asked sarcastically "Missing a whole Quidditch Match?"

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it fagot!" Harry gnarled "You've never competed in your life!"

Draco pretended to weep "I know," he said "And I'm so empty inside because of it.. I have such a DEEP admiration for guys who sit on sticks and try to grab balls!"

"Like you'd know anything about it" Harry protested "You don't have any goals.

"Oh but I do..."

"You do, do you?!?"

"Yes...I want to be just like you Potter... I figure all I need is a scar on my head and a dress to play in..."

Colin smiled "You wear a dress?" he asked Harry...

Harry glared at Colin "No, I do not wear a dress.. I wear the required uniform..."

"yeah a dress..." Colin whispered.

"Just shut up!"Harry clamored, getting red in the face.

"That's just like you Malfoy" Hermione glared at Draco. "You're jealous..."

"Draco smiled "Yeah that's it Granger...that's why I wont go out and join you prefects and your silly little prep games and clubs..."

"I'm in the Muggle-studies club..." Colin interrupted.

"How would you know what our clubs are like?" Hermione asked Draco. "You don't even know us..."

Draco sighed " Well I don't know any lepers either" he stated "but I'm not gunna go out and join one of their fucking clubs..."

"And The Charms club, and Divination's club" Colin stated, yet again interrupting.

Draco turned to face him "What are you babbling about?" he asked.

Colin swallowed "Well what I had said was, I'm in the Muggle-studies club, the Charms club, and the Divination's club..."

Draco eyed hermione "Hey..Cherry.."

She looked at him in disgust , and he gave her an authority look.

"Do you belong to the Divination's club???..." he asked laying down the sarcasm thickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Divination isn't a club.. it's a crock!"

"aah.." Draco sighed "but to dorks like him," he pointed at Colin "It is a club..."

"Just leave both of them alone Malfoy..." Harry was getting annoyed.

Draco scowled "you gunna make me?" he asked.

"You're not worth my time Malfoy.."

"I'm hurt..."

Harry ignored his remark "Hey 'Mione..." he turned instead to his best friend "It's Saturday...what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "studying what else?" she asked him.

Harry mockingly rolled his eyes back at her "Because... Lavender, Ron, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and I are all going to Hogsmead...we're meeting up with Fred and George at the Three broomsticks and catching up with them... your welcome to go.." he pleasantly invited her.

Hermione sighed "I don't know.. my parents received the owl today, telling them that I had Saturday detention, and they sent me one back telling me that I was grounded for the weekend even if they weren't there to punish me..." she looked back down at her paper. Harry sighed.

"Why don't you just blow it off?!?... The twins miss us.. and when I say US it includes you..." he pointed a finger in her derection. "And it's not like they're going to catch you.. they're a million miles away!"

She sighed "well I guess..."

Draco gave her a puzzled look then bluntly asked "Which one of your parents do you like more, Granger?"

"They're both assholes..."

"No ...If you had to choose between them..."

Hermione thought for a moment "I don't know," she said "I'd probably just go live at the Burrow or something with Ginny..." she smiled..but it wasn't a happy smile "It always seems like my parents are just using me to get back at eachother.."

"HA!" Luna Lovegood came out from her coat.... she gave Hermione a glare and then blew her bangs out of her face.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.

Draco turned to Harry "Hey Potter..do you get along with your parents?... oh!" he smirked "My bad.. they're dead aren't they???..." He then got up and walked in between the desks.

Harry followed and pushed him hard in the back... "You know, if we weren't in school right now I'd total you!"

Draco turned around "Can you hear this?" he asked pointing a middle finger to the ground "You want me to turn it up?" he asked, now turning his had to flip Harry off.

"Lets end this right now!" Harry growled.

Clearing his throat Colin got up "hey guys c'mon, " he put himself between them. " You know I don't like my parents either...their idea of parental compatibility is...mad...you know?

Draco sighed "Dork," he told him "you are a parents wet dream...ok? Look, I can see that you get mad for them not letting you do stuff but face it" he looked Colin over "You're a Neo-Maxi Zoon Dweebie..."

Harry scowled "Why do you have to put everyone down Malfoy?!"

Draco closed his eyes and turned to harry "I'm being honest Potter," he said as he opened them again "I would expect you to know the difference..."

Hermione had had enough " shut up Malfoy... nobody's interested..." she snapped.

Draco smirked "nobody but you sweet cheeks..."

She flipped him the bird.

"wow" Draco said "I wouldn't expect to see finger gestures coming from such a pristine girl..."

Hermione glared "I'm not that pristine.." she protested.

Draco set both hands on her desk much like Professor Snape had, and looked searched her eyes "Are you a virgin?" he whispered. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are...let's end the suspense"

Hermione shot him a dirty look "you're such a pig..."

"have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth Granger?"

"shut up..."

"Have you ever been felt up?" Draco could tell she was getting nervous... he continued "Under the shirt... over the bra... shoes off... praying to Merlin that a teacher doesn't walk into the classroom your occupying...?"

Hermione's cheeks had become pink..she was staring at him as if terrified at the words coming out of his mouth... he began again

"Over the panties....no bra... shirtless... praying to Merlin that it wont stop..?."

"leave her alone!" Harry got to his feet once more....

Draco smiled... You gunna make me Potter...???" he asked "You and how many of your little Gryffindor buddies?"

"Just me..." harry stood up nose to nose with Draco... "two hits, Me hitting you and you hitting the floor...whenever you're ready..."

Draco smirked....he slapped harry in the face. Suddenly harry whipped around and grabbed both of Dracos arms. He drug him to the ground and pinned him there.

Draco struggled "I don't wanna get into this with you man.." he told him...

harry let him up "why not?" he asked.

Draco smirked "cause I'll kill you....It's simple...I would kill you and then your fucking parents would sue me and don't care enough about you to give a shit.." he put his arms up in sarcastic surrender.

Harry rolled his eyes "Listen Malfoy... " he pointed to Hermione "you don't TALK to her, you don't LOOK at her..." he threatened "YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER!" he bellowed.

Draco sighed "I'm trying to help her..."

* * *

As detention slugged its way to 11:30, Filch the caretaker made his way through the Library doors to clean and dust shelves. The five students sat in their original seats and watched him as he worked. Draco eyed him curiously. "Mr. Filch?" he asked.

Filch turned and faced Malfoy "what do you want?" he growled.

"How does one become a caretaker?" Draco asked.

"You want to be a caretaker?" Filch eyed him suspiciously.

"No," Draco confessed "I would just like to know how one becomes a caretaker because Potter here," he pointed to the raven haired boy sitting in front of him. "Is considering pursuing a career in the custodial arts..."

Harry glared and rolled his eyes. A smile crept across Draco's mouth. Filch grimaced. his eyes darted from one student to the next. "You all think you're something don't you... You think You overpass me right?" he let out a small cackle "You don't know it but i listen to your little conversations in the hallway.. I go through your things and I know when your up to something...I am the eyes and ears of this institution." he was on his way to leaving, but looked back and stated "That clock is twenty minutes fast" and then left the students lost in their train of thoughts.

* * *

At Twelve-o-clock, Professor Snape entered the Library and handed them each a menu. Plates appeared in front of them. "You have 30 minutes to eat..." he told them.

"Ummm sir," Draco spotted no goblets "Will pumpkin juice be made available to us?"

Hermione nodded "I have a really low tolerance for dehydration.."

Harry nodded too "I've seen her dehydrate Professor, It's pretty gross.."

"relax.." Draco got up "I'll get it..."

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy...sit down" Snape eyed Draco. "Do you think I was born yesterday? You think I would have YOU roaming these halls?"

He conjured up five goblets and handed them each one. He then magically filled the goblets one by one with pumpkin juice.

"there," he said when he had finished "Now order your meals and eat..."

Then he left.

Draco eyed the other plates, looking for an idea of what to order. His eyes stopped at Hermione's plate.. It was food he had never seen before. "What's that?" he asked her....

"It's Sushi..."

Draco raised an eyebrow "Sushi?" he asked.

Hermione smiled "Yes, rice, raw fish and seaweed..."

Draco looked disgusted "You wont accept a guys tounge in your mouth and your going to eat that?!" he asked her in disbelief.

hermione rolled her eyes "can I eat?"

Draco sighed "I don't know...give it a try..."

He moved his gaze back to the room and saw Colin's plate. It held a PB and J sandwich, and a bowl of soup. Draco smirked.

"Nice lunch there Curly-top...Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

Colin looked back at Draco "No, Mr. Creevy.."

Draco smirked. he then got up out of his chair "here's my impression of life at Curly-tops house..."

he then proceeded to acting out the part of a dimpled Colin and his swell family talking about how life was wonderful.

"isn't life just swell?" he asked his invisible wife. he pretended to kiss her.

Colin's cheeks were very red. Draco punched the air where the motherly-figure would have been.

Harry was the first to talk. "ok Malfoy...what about your home?"

"Mine?...that's easy..." he then proceeded in taking the part of a drunken Lucius Malfoy.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, free loading, son of a bitch! retarded, know it all, asshole jerk!"

"But Dad...what about you?"

"Fuck you..."

"No Dad...what about you?!"

"Fuck you!!!!"

"NO DAD! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!?!"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

The father figure hit Malfoy in the face. Colin's eyes were as wide as ever... "Is that for real?!"

Draco frowned "You wanna come over some time?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah right.. that's all part of your image I don't believe a word of it!"

Draco had a mixed look on his face "You don't believe me?"

"No..."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Draco was angry. "oh yeah?" he asked. He lifted his robes revealing a round burn on the inside of his arm. "Do you believe this?" he thrust it in Harry's face "That's about the size of a cigar tip... DO I STUTTER?....see this is what you get in my house when you spill a potion in your room " he backed away "See I don't think I need to sit with you FUCKING DILDOS any more..."

He retreated to the back of the Library, and screamed as he threw a couple of books across the room.

Hermione lowered her voice "You shouldn't have said that Harry"

Harry looked worried "How was I supposed to know?...He lies about everything else..."

Draco sat on the Library Starcase and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

* * *

lol what did you think?... this chapter was longer than the other ones....oh well... the next one will include going to the Slytherin common room to get Dracos "Pot.." lol....ok review plz!!!! 


	4. Extra credit in Muggle Studies

Ok ok ok !!!! lmao I've been supa sick!!! it suxed balls.... lol ok 4th chapter up now haha!!!

I'm not gunna do shout outs this time.......

PSYCHE!!! haha here they are.....

**Veronica-** haha I made up some stuff in this chapter.... does that count??? thanks :)

**Slytherin-girl TF lover-** Hey I hope you watch it cuz it's such a good movie!!!!! Thanks :)

**Danny Frank-** lol I LOVE being a hero haha... They will have some fun pretty soon, lol patience is a virtue... lol thanks :)

**Colorwonder430-** I'm really glad you liked it!!! thanks :)

**EJ-** That's a kewl Idea for a birthday event haha... keep it up lol... Thanks :)

**Knivesgirl346-** lol.. thats awesome.. I've never done the boardgame one haha! That's great! thanks :)

**EmeraldGreenEYES-** I'm planning on doing pretty in pink with you haha! I'm also doing sixteen candles... fun fun...thanks :)

**Laura-** OMG I SO knew that ....lol no it slipped my mind, thanks for telling me lol... Thanks:)

**Slytherin in Mind-** I'm really glad you liked it haha... thanks:)

**LOL that was long... I want ALL of you to keep reading and reviewing plz plz plz.... thank you!!!**

Ok chapter 4!!!!

Extra credit in muggle studies- Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't take the tension anymore "Harry..." she hissed. Harry looked up from his Marauders Map.

'What?" he asked her.

"You need to go apologize..."

"What... you're out of your mind Hermione... he wont accept my apology..."

"Yes he will Harry!!!" Hermione snapped "Go apologize or your not copying my Charms assignment!"

"Fine!" Harry gave in, not wanting to fail charms, and went to the back of the Library. He found Draco reading (that's right... READING, not ripping up) a book.

"What do you want, Potter?" He didn't look up from reading. Harry sighed.

"I wanted to apologize..."

"There's no need...no one ever believes me.. actually I haven't told very many people... don't know for the life of me, why I told you though... It just sortof came out...otherwise I would never have said anything to **you**..."

"Well.." Harry was trying his hardest to be civil "I'm still sorry..."

"No you're not... you're only over here because Granger told you to apologize..."

"No I mean it Malfoy... I'm sorry for labeling your image..."

It was then that Draco decided to look up from his book.... He searched Harry's eyes for any sign of lying. He found nothing but sincerity... "Ok Potter... You're forgiven" he said smiling... He got up and headed back towards the desks... "I have an excellent idea students..."he addressed his detention partners, freakishly sounding a lot like Snape... "How about a wee little trip to my dorm?"

They all looked confused "Why?" Harry asked him...

Draco smirked. "Because," he said "I have something to share with all of you..it seems as though I did a little homework in muggle studies for once and it appears to me that they are actually good for something...so do you guys wanna go or not?"

The other four shrugged and nodded their heads...

Draco smirked again "Cool... but Potter, we might need to borrow the marauders map if it's ok..."

Harry pulled the map back out. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he tapped it with his wand.

Suddenly all the hallways were visible and the weenie footsteps appeared. Harry's eyes drifted over the page and found Snape in the lavatory "This would be the perfect time to leave.... right now" he told Draco.

Draco smirked for a third time in the last 5 minutes "So what are we waiting for?"

Five Hogwarts students walked down the Halls and down to the Slytherin common room. Hermione turned to Draco "How do you know when Snape will be back?" she asked him.

Draco looked at her. "I don't.." he smirked "Bein' bad feel pretty good huh?"

hermione rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

Collin was freaking out. "Harry, what are we doing?"

Harry was busy with the marauders map "I don't know"

"This is so stupid..." Collin waved his arms around "Why are we risking getting caught?!"

"Couldn't tell you..."

"So what are we doing!?"

"Collin, You ask me one more question and I'm hexing you!" Harry was getting annoyed, and Collin was breaking his concentration.

When the five students were at the portrait, Draco stated the password "Black Snitch" he said.

The portrait swung open and Draco went inside, while the others followed close behind. He made his way up to his room. When they got there he started rummaging under his bed. Hermione cringed at the sight. As he rummaged, things were strewn about the floor. Old Bertie Bot's jellybeans that hadn't been eaten, Rotten Pumpkin pasties, Dirty laundry, Rock-hard pizza slices, and women's underwear were pulled out of their hiding spot under the bed and completely covered the floor by his bed.

"You're such a slob!" Harry spit daggers at him. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Draco just smirked.

"So sorry Potter," he said sarcastically "What a time for my MAID to be on vacation..."

He pulled out a wrinkled paper bag from under his mess. Inside the bag was another bag. Inside this bag was a small plastic bag that looked like green pencil shavings. Harry and Hermione gasp in unison.

Colin looked at the bag in disbelief "Drugs!?" he asked.

Draco smiled "Who wants some?!?" he then stuck it in the pocket of his robes and attempted to shove everything back under his bed. Collin was trying to protest but everyone was ignoring him.

"Thats Pot.... Harry... Hermione... He has marijuana..."

Neither of them said anything. They followed Draco out the door, leaving Colin and Luna Behind. he turned to her "Do you approve of this?" and walked out the door, with Luna following...

The students were making their way back to the Library when all of a sudden, harry stopped walking. They turned around to find him clutching the marauders map and breathing deeply.

"What is it, Harry?' Hermione asked him. He looked at her and clenched his teeth.

"Snape's coming this way..."

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Run! Now..." Draco yelled. Everyone obeyed.

The students ran until they were far from Snape, and then Draco stopped them all "Wait, wait, we'll get caught going this way, we have to go back and go through the great hall..." He pointed in the other direction. Harry glared at him...

"Who died and made you commander in chief?" he asked. Draco looked at him in confusion. "What? Potter listen-"

"No YOU listen, we're not taking orders from you anymore, we're going this way...we're through listening to you..."

harry proceeded in the direction opposite of what Draco had told them. Everyone followed him. Luna motioned for Draco to come too, as if worried about him.

Draco sighed, knowing nothing good could come out of this. he followed anyhow.

The students ran through the halls until they reached a large door. They tried opening it but got nothing. "Alohamora!" Hermione pointed her wand at the door. They tried opening it again. Nothing...

Draco hit the door with one had "great Idea potter.."

Harry was furious "FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck **you**!" Hermione snapped at him "Why didn't you listen to Draco?!"

Colin was panting hard 'We're dead..." he stated, as if no one knew that already.

"No.." Draco begged to differ "Just me..." he pulled out his pot and shoved it deep into Colin's Robes "Get back to the Library and Keep.This.On.You. That clear?!" he then left them alone.

Draco ran up and down the halls singing at the top of his lungs, some song he had once heard.

**_I don't know but I've been told_**

_**Professor Snape is mighty cold**_

_**Hover charms and Droobles Gum**_

_**Snape is a pain in my Bum**_

By this time, Snape had heard the commotion going on about the halls. He followed the noise.

**_I got an 'F' in Potions class_**

_**but Professor Snape can kiss my ass**_

_**Divination is a joke**_

_**Trelawney is a Daft Bloke! **_

_**Sound off! Silencing charm!**_

_**Sound off! Silencing Charm!**_

_**Chocolate frogs and Trading cards**_

_**I would go the whole nine yards**_

_**just to see Snape get angry**_

_**and try his best to piss off me-**_

He stopped singing just in time to see Snape turn the corner. Draco proceeded to piss Snape off, since he was so damn good at it. "Why hello Professor!" he said fluttering his eyelashes "Fancy a song? Would you like to learn the words?"

"SHUT IT Mr. Malfoy!" Snape had gone very purple in the face. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he asked the blonde haired boy. Draco just smiled up at him.

"Well... to be honest, I'm trying to get a record deal and-"

"NO YOU BLOKE NOT THE SONG! Why are you running around in the halls when I specifically told you to SIT and NOT move!?"

Draco shrugged "I felt like a brisk morning jog?" he said, the corners of his lips curling.

Snape glared at him "Come with me..."

The other four had already found their way back to the Library, when Snape entered, holding Draco by the arms "Mr. Malfoy has taken it upon himself to run through the halls muttering profanity..." Snape informed them of what they already knew. "I'm sorry to inform all of you that he won't be joining you again..."

Draco grabbed his things "B-O-O...H-O-O..." he said sarcastically... Snape glared at him. "You think you're something don't you Draco?... just like you thought you were funny when you caused a fire in Potions, right?" Snape glared at him "What if your Pot was on fire?" he asked him.

Draco smirked. "Impossible sir," he stated "It's in Creevy's underwear.."

Colin looked scared, but Harry snickered. Snape eyed him. "What? you think that's funny?... You think he's Bitchin'... is that it?!"

The smile faded off Harry's face. Snape kept a locked stare on him "I'll tell you what Potter... You go visit Draco Malfoy in 5 years and you'll see how bloody funny he is!"

Draco's smirk had left his mouth and was placed with a glare that was all for Snape.

It was Snapes turn to smirk "What's the matter Draco? Are You going to cry?"

Draco said nothing.

Snape grabbed him by the arm again "lets go-"

"HEY KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Draco pulled from his grip. "I expected better manners from you Severus..."

With that, the two left..

SO!!!! whacha think????.... too funny right?... you know what would make me like SO happy.. is if i got tons and tons of reviews!!!! haha plz plz plz... and plz add me to your MSN messenger... my email is I luv ya all review plz!!!!


	5. Blonde Witches and Bar Jokes

YAY! it feels so good to be able to write again! yup... shout outs to all my reviewers you guys rock my socks! lol.. ok I don't want to keep you waiting too long so here goes...this chapter isn't too long but it has two different scenes in it.. ok luv ya all

**Chapter 5- Blonde Witches and Bar Jokes**

Snape led Draco down the hall. He stopped in front of a door that said Magical Storage Room.

Draco coughed "You're not seriously thinking of putting me in there are you?" he pointed to the heavy wooden door.

Snape didn't respond. Instead he smiled and opened the door "Ladies first Mr. Malfoy..."

Draco scowled "Whatever..." he mumbled and entered. Inside there were a vast amount of things that seemed to be completely broken. He took a seat beside an empty owl cage and glared at Snape.

Snape glared right back "Draco Malfoy, that is the last time you embarrass me like that in front of those kids ..." He demanded "I make 2500 Galleons a year, and I have a summer house... and I'm not about to blow all of that on some punk ass prat like yourself..." he proceeded to glare as Malfoy looked at him in confusion.

Snape smirked "You think your a big tough guy don't you?" He asked "Well lets see how tough you actually are!" he whipped out his wand.

Draco stood motionless for a minute. This was a Hogwarts teacher...why was he being like this?

"Are you threatening me?" Draco asked, not believing his eyes or ears.

Snape twirled his wand between his fingers "What you think anyone's going to believe you?" he coughed "You think anyone is going to take your word over mine...I have respect around here, I have power...but you're a lying sack of dirt and everyone knows it...Everyone knows about your family history..." He took a few steps forward till he was almost touching Draco "And your drunk ass father..." he whispered.

Draco felt the sting of tears but held them back "You're shit!" he told Snape.

"You know Mr. Malfoy, one day, when you've graduated and forgotten all about this place, and you're wrapped up in your own life...I'm coming for you...and I'm going to kick the living hell out of you..."

Draco gulped "Stop it!" he yelled...

Snape's eyes grew wide "hit me.."

"What?"

"You heard me.."

"No!" Draco pushed him away andretreated to the other side of the room.

Snape turned to him and laughed "I knew it... all talk... no action...just like your father..." with that he left the room.

Draco grabbed the nearest parcel and threw it at the door.

"Fucking prick!" he yelled.

* * *

Hermione was busy tapping her pencil on the desk... "What do you think he's doing to him?" she asked harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile The storage room was now empty and Draco Malfoy was making his way through the heating vents and back into the Library. He had to step quietly and carefully so as not to make too much noise or fall through the flimsy ceiling.

To make his fear of heights go away, he decided to start telling a joke as he crawled.

"A naked Blonde Witch walks into the three broomsticks with an owl under one arm and a three foot licorice wand under the other...she lays the Owl on the table...The bartender says "I suppose you won't be needing a drink?"...The Naked witch says-"

CRASH! a huge noise was heard in the back of the library as a very dusty Draco Malfoy got up and walked back to the completely stunned Detention goers...

"I forgot my quill..." he stated.

Before he could say anything more a growl was heard outside the library. Draco immediately hid himself underneath Hermione's desk.

Snape entered with a mixed look of confusion and anger on his face "What was that ruckus!" he demanded.

Harry gulped "What ruckus sir?" he asked.

"I was just in my office, and I heard a ruckus!"

Collin was on his toes "Could you describe the ruckus sir?" he asked.

Snape glared at the curly-haired boy "Watch it Creevy..."

Underneath the table Draco accidentally hit his head. Hermione slapped both hands on the desk in a rhythm as if she had made the noise. Everyone joined in.

"Stop it!" Snape demanded.

"ZZZZZZP!" Harry made a noise as if they were just randomly causing a 'ruckus'.

Snape eyed all of them, and turned his gaze toward Hermione "Young lady, what in the world is wrong with you!" he asked gaping at her facial expression.

Underneath the table, Draco was beginning to get bored and decided he would like to have some fun with Hermione's robes. He began rubbing his hand along her thigh. This caused Hermione's eyes to widen, making Snape suspicious. Draco proceeded to move his head in-between her legs and literally kiss her undergarments. Hermione Squeezed her legs together, crushing his head in-between them. "ahh!" he yelped.

"achoo achoo achoo!" Hermione said loudly, covering up Draco's howl of pain. Everyone joined in again. There were numerous coughs and fake sneezes heard throughout the library.

Hermione stopped coughing "That? Was that the noise you were talking about?" she asked, as if innocent.

Snape crossed his arms "No...that was NOT the noise I was talking about..." He eyed each one of them (except for Draco of course who was rubbing his temple underneath the table)

"I may not have caught you in the act" Snape said "But I will..."

With that, he left the Library.

Both Harry and Collin burst into large amounts of laughter. Draco got up from underneath the table and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smacked him across the face "You asshole!"

Draco rubbed his cheek "It was an accident..." he smirked "Sue me..."

REVIEW PLZ and tell me what you think...xoxoxoxo


	6. Pass The Pipe

**Hey... sorry for not updating... There's just so much going on lately... anyhow here's the next chapter... without any notes or nothing because you've waited long enough...kinda short though just a warning...**

**Chapter 6- "Pass the Pipe"**

Draco smirked at Hermione and made his way from under the table.

"Hey Curly Top," he said walking towards Colin. "Can I borrow my doobage?"

Colin pulled the Pot out of his pants and handed it to Draco. Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face the entire time. Harry knew what she was up to.

"You're not going to join him Hermione..." Harry hissed, making sure no one would hear.

"It's none of your buisness what I do..." she hissed back.

Hermione made her way to the back of the Library. Harry turned to Colin, who was watching her with the same curious look. He turned to Harry "Not even a little bit?" he asked.

"I'm not going..." Harry stated firmly.

Colin stood for a moment, but quickly made his way back to join the others.

Harry couldn't take it. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. He sighed and made his way to the back of the room as well, leaving Luna Lovegood alone. She was not about to accompany them.

* * *

**(WARNING! Pot scene! lol...just thought I'd give ya a heads up)**

Colin smiled lazily. He had stolen Hermiones scarf and wrapped it around his head like an Arab. Everyone was laughing even though it wasn't that funny.

Hermione took a large puff of Draco's rolled joint "Do you know how smart I am?" she asked "I am so smart, all the teachers love me so much..." she stated. "Everyone loves me..."

"Oh really?" Draco laughed. Colin was busy, stealing makeup from her purse and putting it on. Draco hit him in the head and he fell to the ground pretending to faint. This only made everyone laugh harder.

Harry came out of the back room, with a dangerous look to his eyes. He put the joint that he had been smoking, behind his ear and did a number of backflips and cart wheels. Colin clapped and whistled at him like a mad man. When Harry had finished, he went back into the room and screamed so loud, a window shattered.

Luna watched all of this with wide set eyes. What in bloody hell was wrong with them?

* * *

When they all had finally settled down, the four started talking about meaningless things.

"No, no Colin... do you have a middle name?" Harry asked him.

Colin smiled "Yeah... guess..."

"Your middle name is Ralph..." Stated Luna. "As in 'puke'."

Everyone was so shocked to hear her speak, that no one said anything. She continued.

"Your birthday is October 23rd 1989, your 5' 6" tall, you weigh 130 pounds, and your social security number is 049380913..." she smirked.

"Wow.." Harry said, breathlessly "Are you psychic?"

"No..." she rolled her eyes at him.

Colin gulped "Could you mind telling me how you know all of that?"

Luna held up a shabby-looking piece of leather "I stole your wallet..." she admitted.

Colin grabbed it out of her hands... "Your a thief?" he asked...

"I'm not a thief, I gave it back didn't I?" she snapped.

Hermione was busy going through Draco's pictures, all of them Slytherin girls. "Are these your girlfriends?" she asked.

"Some of them..." he said.

"Some of them?..."

"Well... some I consider my girlfriends," Draco snatched Hermione's purse and began looking through it "And some of them I just consider..."

"Consider what?" she asked.

Draco frowned "Whether or not, I Wanna hang out with them..." he explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Don't you believe in just one girl and one guy?"

"Why do you?"

"Yeah...that's the way it should be..."

Draco sighed "Not for me..." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Hermione persisted.

Draco scowled, avoiding her question"How come you have so much bloody shit in your purse?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know, I guess I just don't ever throw anything away..."

Draco smirked "Well, neither do I..." he said finally answering the question.

* * *

Snape sat in the dungeons talking to Filch and drinking butterbeer. "What did you want to be when you were young?" he asked the caretaker.

Filch thought for a moment "When I was a kid I wanted to be a Marauder." he admitted.

Snape frowned "Come on Filch, I'm serious..." He slapped his hand down on his desk. "I have been teaching at Hogwarts for 27 bloody years, and these kids are getting worse every year." He complained.

Filch rolled his eyes "Severus, It's not the kids who've changed, it's you..." he coughed.

"Look you thought you'd take a teaching career because you would enjoy it right?" he asked Snape. "And the you found out that it was actually hard work. That really bummed you out..."

Snape sighed "These kids turned on me... They think I'm a joke..."

Filch laughed "Come on..." he mumbled "listen Severus, if you were their age, what would you think of YOU hmmmm?"

Snape scowled "Do you think I give a bloody rats ass what these kids think?"

Filch nodded. "Yes I do..."

Snape glared at him "You think about this then... when we get old, when I get old...these children are going to be running the wizarding world... This is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night..." he looked Filch in the eyes "That when I get older, these kids are going to take care of me..."

Filch gazed right back "I wouldn't count on it..." he said taking a swig of his butterbeer...

**ok I KNOW it's short but PLZ hear me out... I want to make it as many chapters as possible ok? Review!**


	7. Lions, Serpents, everything else

**Chapter 7- Snakes and Lions and everything else**

The five Hogwarts students facing detention, were...at the moment... all sitting around talking about meaningless things that would get them nowhere...but no one was complaining yet...

"So..." Draco began, Turning his attention towards Harry "...Potter...what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Harry shot and icy glare towards him "No..." he said "I..." he shifted, uncomfortably "I did something else..."

The other four eyed him curiously, as he stared toward the ground. Harry wasn't one to cause too much trouble. He was more of a _'save-the-day'_ kindof guy. So what could he have done?

"I..." he began... "I cursed a few Hufflepuff fifth years to sing 'Mary Had a little lamb' as loud as they could whenever a teacher addressed them..." he smirked "Apparently, the spell never died down, causing their voices to crack...I uh...gave them all sore throats like the bloody devil and they're still up in the Hospital wing..."

Draco cracked a smile, as did Hermione...but Luna and Colin were staring at the two, apparently flabbergasted.

"That was you?" Colin asked, shocked "_YOU_ did that to David?"

"And Emma?" Luna asked, looking very angry. Harry gulped, and smiled at the both of them

"Y-yeah...you know them then?"

The two nodded, with shocked looks on their faces. It seemed to all, that the two were friends with the ones Harry had cursed. This wasn't good on his part, seeing as how Colin had worshipped him for the past five years. It was a bit scarring. Draco on the other had was laughing, trying his hardest to hold it back. Finally he gave up, falling backwards. Hermione huffed at him.

"You're so immature..." she scoffed. That shut Draco up. He sat up, glaring at her.

"That's just what I'd suspect from a tease..." he hissed. Hermione glared at him right back. She was not a tease, no matter what he said.

"I am not a tease nor will I ever be..." she mumbled. She turned to face Luna who was grinning madly.

"I am..." she exclaimed "I'll do anything sexual and I don't need a million galleons to do it...I'm a nymphomaniac..."

The three boys stared at her, wide eyed. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes. "You're lying..." she stated.

"I even told my psychiatrist..." Luna informed them "But when he found out...well lets just say he nailed me..." a smirk spread across her face. Hermione shot her a disgusted look.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you?" she snapped. Luna just went on with her story, ignoring the outburst.

"I don't think by legal standards what he did was wrong, considering I paid him..." she confessed. Draco smirked. Harry smiled. Colin gaped. Hermione's eyes snapped closed, too grossed out to say anything.

"Why," she finally said "Would you do that to yourself, Luna? Don't you have any self respect?"

Luna smirked "I don't screw for respect...That's the difference between you and me..."

At this point, all three boys had sat quietly for too long. Draco decided it was time to end the silence. He turned to Hermione, flashing her a smile, like a Tiger would smile before pouncing upon its prey. "So you screw for respect then, Granger?" he asked her. "Hmmm...How do you go about that? It must be a very difficult... or have you ever done any of the things Luna has?"

Hermione shot him a glare that could melt an iceberg. "I don't even have a psychiatrist..." she muttered, avoiding the question. Harry rolled his eyes, wanting to know as well.

"Stop avoiding the question, Hermione..." he said, "Have you ever done it?"

Hermione shot him a look of complete hate. Why did he have to do that to her? It seemed as though everyone wanted to know, as every pair of eyes were set on her.

Colin was next to speak up "Yeah, answer the question..."

"C'mon Granger what have you got to lose"...

"Just answer the question, what's the big deal?"

"Answer the question..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed "I never did it!" She glared at every single one of them, before turning her gaze back to Luna.

Luna smiled "I never did it either..." she confessed, leaving Hermione's mouth open "I'm not a Nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive liar..." she grinned.

Hermione had it with the girl "I can't believe you... You don't say a word the entire day, and then when you do, you open up your mouth and unload all of these horrendous lies everywhere!" she stated the obvious. Draco smirked at her, knowing that she was tense at the moment.

"You're just upset because she got you to admit something you didn't want to..." he said, adding the icing on the cake. Hermione kicked at his leg hard, causing him to wince in pain slightly.

It was Colins turn to talk. "Hey guys...what happens when we all leave here...I mean..." he swallowed "Are we all going to be friends?"

Hermione sighed "You want the truth?" she asked, almost tearing up. The truth always hurt. Collin nodded. She sighed again "I don't think so..."

Colin looked as if he was going to cry. Harry glowered "That's real positive outlook, Hermione..." she muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh come one Harry, what would you do If Colin came up to you in the hallway?" she asked, glaring right back at him "I know exactly what you'd do...you'd wait for him to leave and then you'd bash him in front of Ron and Seamus and all of your other jock friends so they wouldn't make fun of you..."

Luna raised an eyebrow at Hermione "And what if I were to come up to you?" she asked.

Hermione sighed "The same thing..." she looked towards the ground. Dracos smirk had turned into an icy glare, pointed right towards Hermione.

"YOU are a BITCH!" he shouted at her, causing her to turn to look at him.

"Why? Because I'm being honest? THAT makes me a bitch!"

"NO! Because you KNOW how horrible that is to do to someone!"

At this point hermione shot him a glare back.

"Well what about you! You Hypocrite! Why don't you go take Colin out to the grounds to get stoned, OR Luna to one of your heavy metal Slytherin parties, Or howabout me!" she asked "What would your friends say if they saw us walking in the Corridors? They'd laugh their asses off, and you'd probably tell them that you were doing it with me, just so you wouldn't look bad!"

Draco's eyes narrowed "Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't look at any of my friends, you don't talk to any of my friends, and you certainly don't have any reason to think about any of my friends! all right! So just bury your head in the sand, and wait for your fucking Yule ball and graduation you filthy disgusting ruddy Mudblood!"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione kicked at him hard, beginning to cry. She couldn't even look at him.

Draco wouldn't shut up "And as far as I'm concerned about the Corridor thing, you can just forget about it! Because It's NEVER going to happen! You can bet on that!"

"I hate you!" she told him.

"Yeah? GOOD!" he responded, folding his arms and looking away.

At this point, Colin spoke up again. "So I guess that makes me and Luna better people then you right? Us weirdoes?"

This caught the attention of everyone. Colin turned to Luna "What would your friends say if I walked up to you, Luna?" The girl smiled.

"I don't have any friends..." she whispered. Colin sighed

"But if you did..." he asked again. Luna shrugged.

"I don't think the kindof friends I'd have would mind..." she said. Colin nodded and turned towards the others. "I just want each and every one of you to know, that I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't and I will not.."

Hermione shook her head "That's because you look up to us..."

"You're so conceded, Hermione..."

"I'm NOT saying that to be conceded...I hate it I hate having to go along with everything everyone says..."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know..." Hermione wiped away a few tears "You don't hang out with the same people that Harry and I do...you don't...you don't know the kindof pressure they can put on you."

Colin scoffed "What? Pressure!... You don't think I understand pressure, Hermione? Well, FUCK YOU!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea why I'm here?...DO YOU?" He wiped away his own tears. "I'm here because Professor Snape found a gun in my book bag..."

Every single pair of eyes grew to the size of galleons. Guns really weren't common in the wizarding world, but Colin was of course Muggle born. But why had he had a gun in the first place. Everyone was a bit scared to ask at the moment, but Harry did anyway "Why Colin?"

Colin sniffed, "I had to make a polyjuice potion for Snape...and ...usually I get pretty good marks...I mean they're almost perfect..." he admitted. "My parents are very strict about these things. So when my potion didn't work, I knew I was ...in for it..."

Hermione sighed. "Colin that's no reason to-"

"YEAH WELL I DIDN'T, DID I!" he snapped. "No I don't think so..."

Harry gulped. "Was it a handgun, Colin?" he asked, ignoring the puzzled look on Dracos face. He obviously didn't know what a handgun was.

Colin shook his head. "No...it was a flare gun...it went off in my bookbag..."

At this point everyone started to snicker, besides Draco. A bloody flare gun! Hermione tried her best to keep her laughter in, but soon she was joining the rest of them. Luna smiled. "Do you want to know what I did to get in here?" she asked them.

They all stopped laughing to look at her. She grinned "Nothing...I came because I didn't have anything better to do..."

That set all five of them into a fit of grins and giggles. Even Draco was laughing this time.

* * *

Draco had snuck back through the vents, leaving the other four wondering what their next form of entertainment would be. No matter how evil Slytherins could be, they were known for their entertainment and hardly any of them were ever found to be bloody bored.

Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Colin all sat together, silence hovering over them like a ghost. There was the usual cough or clearing of the throat, but other then that, everyone was pretty damn bored. Hermione decided to break the silence, turning to Colin.

"Hey Colin..." she said "Do you plan on writing that dumb paper that was assigned to us?"

Colin shrugged. "I suppose...why?" he raised an eyebrow towards her.

Hermione smiled "Well I was just thinking, maybe you could write it for all of us and not just you...I mean none of us are going to do it, so why not?" she asked, trying to persuade him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment "You're just trying to get out of not writing yours..." he said, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smirked right back.

"Well, yeah...I mean who wants to write a dumb paper telling him who we are?" she asked, not particularly toward anyone. Colin shrugged.

"Ok...I'll do it..." he agreed, getting up and walking over to his desk. He sat down and began to write, a thoughtful expression on his face as he chewed the feathery end of his quill. Hermione smiled at his concentration. For a moment he reminded her of herself, when she was in deep thought.

She turned to Luna and Luna stared right back. Hermione eyed the girls completely messy hair and tattered cloak. She smirked, getting one of her many ideas. "Come on Luna..." she said, getting up and motioning to the girl to follow.

Luna shot Hermione a look of suspicion. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Hermione pulled the girl along with her. "You'll see...just come on..." she pulled her into a small reading room, taking her purse along with her.

* * *

Luna had her eyes closed, as Hermione brushed a soft brown color over them. "See this will bring out your eyes, and complete the tone..." she said, knowing Luna probably didn't even know what a tone was.

Luna cringed "I can not believe I'm letting you do this...Just don't poke my eyes out ok?" she said, a little tensed over the entire idea of putting on makeup. Hermione just grinned.

"I promise I wont..." she said, adding a touch of blush to Luna's pale cheeks. "Ok...I'm done...do you want to see the final result?" she asked, grinning.

Luna rolled her eyes "No, actually...I'd like to know something first..." she said, looking at Hermione with confusion in her eyes "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Hermione shrugged "because you're letting me..." she smiled. Luna smiled back.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Storage Closet, levitating broken things above his head and letting them fall with a CRASH. He found it quite amusing, and was about to levitate a huge wooden desk, when a knock was heard at the door. His head snapped toward it, as a very happy looking Hermione entered.

He smirked at her, not caring that his eyebrows were raised. "What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

She shrugged and made her way over to him. She sat next to him, not saying a word.

* * *

Harry was utterly bored. As Colin was still set on finishing their paper and Hermione had wandered off somewhere, he was alone. He wondered where Luna was, but didn't care all too much.

Luna, however answered his wondering, when the door to the reading room opened. She walked through the doors, looking around. It had taken her a while to get used to the new look Hermione had given her, but she felt that now was an ok time to emerge, so she did.

Colin was busy thinking of what to write next, when he saw her. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Luna's cheeks immediately began to burn with the feeling of embarrassment.

"H-how is it?" she stuttered. Colin grinned, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled and walked toward Harry.

Harry had found a broken exploding Snaps Pack, and was previously trying to fix it, when she came to sit by him.

"Hi Harry..." she bit her lip.

He looked over at her and then back to the set of cards..."Oh hey Lun-"

He stopped in mid sentence, and did a double take. "Umm...Hi Luna..." he said, his jaw looking just as Colins had. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What happened?"

She began to feel the burning sensation in her cheeks again. "What?" she snapped "Hermione did it..." she looked away from him.

Harry smiled. He was seeing a totally different side of Luna, a side he was beginning to like. Her hair was different, it was no longer messy, instead it fell down her shoulders in soft wavy curls. Her eyes were brighter and she wasn't wearing her cloak anymore. Her white tank top revealed curves that Harry could bet no one ever saw.

Luna looked back at him, blushing "It's not too horrible is it?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No...not at all...it's different..." he smiled.

Luna smiled back "In a bad way?" she asked.

"No...In a very good way..." he replied.

* * *

Hermione was staring at Draco, with a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. "What is it?" he asked, smirking at her.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know..." she replied. "I suppose I just got bored with the others..." she lied.

Draco smirked again "No, I think it was because you just can't handle being away from me for too long..." he joked.

Hermione gave him a sly smile, before moving closer to him. It wiped the smirk off of his face, when she planted a kiss on his neck. He gaped at her as best a Slytherin could gape.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked her.

She shrugged "Because I knew you wouldn't..."

The two sat in silence, much like it had been in the Library. Hermione looked up at Draco, and he looked back down at her, smiling. Not smirking, but smiling. She smiled back.

"I have a question for you..." she asked "Do you really not believe in just one guy on girl?"

Draco nodded but calmly replied "No..."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

**LOL OK long chapter isn't it! Kinda jumpy, If you ask me but I wanna know what you think...I hope you guys haven't given up on my story lol...review plz! there will be one more chapter don't worry! I';m not leaving out the oober super ending!**


	8. Parting and Pairing

**Aww...sobs So close to the end...I really enjoyed writing this! oh well...here's the next...and last... chapter.**

**Chapter 8- Parting and Pairing**

The five Hogwarts students all made their way out the doors of The Library, having finally finished their eight and a half hours of detention. They were all finally...at long last...free.

Hermione watched Draco, as he strolled through the doors and into the corridors. He spotted her staring, and smiled. She began to blush. She wouldn't admit it right away, but she had felt a spark between them and was hoping he'd felt it too.

Behind them, Harry was watching the new and improved Luna with fascination. She was blushing like Crazy, not even wanting to look back at him. He'd been staring at her for a full half an hour. It made her giddy, something she didn't show often.

Colin, however...He had his hands shoved in his pockets, going over the paper he had just written for the five of them. He was the only one worried about how Snape would take just one paper. Everyone else seemed fine...lost even. Colin was proud of his work anyhow. He was also proud of the fact that he had won each of their affections in a matter of one day.

Each of them were going home that day, with eachother in mind...

If you had asked Hermione Granger this morning, if she had thought about Draco Malfoy in any way but negative, she might have tried to curse you. But each person felt that way at this moment. And here they were anyhow, all walking together, down a hall towards their Common Rooms.

When they reached the Ravenclaw Common room, Harry couldn't help but sneak in with Luna. He shot Hermione a wink and a "I'll see you three later." to all of them, and disappeared behind the portrait. Draco smiled an looked down at Hermione who was also smiling. The two of them smiled at Colin, who clearly did not approve of this behavior, but what else could he do but shrug it off?

Colin did shrug it off "Hey guys, I'm going to head down to the kitchens..." he pointed a hand in the opposite direction. The two nodded. Then Hermione did something that she'd never done before. She hugged him goodbye.

"Thanks Colin..." she said, when they parted "For writing the paper..."

Colin blushed and nodded. "It was nothing..." was all he said, before waving a hand and leaving the two alone.

When they reached the dungeons, Draco turned around to face Hermione. He moved in closer, almost touching his nose to hers. She felt her cheeks flush a mad pink, as he smirked down at her.

"So...I-I'll see you around Granger..." he breathed, looking down at her with actual...nervousness?...

Hermione couldn't exactly tell...She thought she saw it.

"Y-yeah...see ya..." she smiled, turning on her heel to leave. But something stopped her.

That thing was Draco. He pulled her back around and kissed her fully upon the lips. Hermione just closed her eyes, kissing him back.

When the kiss finally broke, He breathed deeply looking down at her with satisfaction in his eyes. She stared right back, blushing harder then ever. She could tell this was going to be the beginning of something very...stubborn...but she wasn't complaining. She placed a hand on her left ear, pulling off one of her earrings and handing it to him.

Draco smiled down at her once more, placing his forehead on hers. "Now, I'll definitely see you around Granger..." he smirked. Hermione watched as he placed it in his ear and walked towards his portrait. It opened and he gave her one last quick glance, before disappearing.

Hermione turned on her heel for the second time, and made the long journey back towards the Gryffindor tower.

She smiled the entire way back anyhow...Today was definitely worth the detention.

* * *

Snape walked amongst the desks in the Library, scowling at the four blank pieces of paper. There was only one paper finished. He picked it up to read it, huffing a bit at the 'laziness of students'

It read...

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_We accept the fact that you made us serve a Saturday in Detention, for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think it's dumb for you to tell us to write an essay, telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms and shortest definitions, You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal. _

_That's how we saw eachother at 7:15 this morning. We were brain washed. We didn't know eachother or who we were, and to be honest we still don't know the answer to the question "who do you think you are?". We haven't figured it out yet. _

_We're all five different people, but to eachother we'll always be The Breakfast Club._

Snape made sure no one was around, and cracked a smirk.

* * *

**Hahaha! ok...that's it...I'm so sad! it's over! sobs oh well...I had fun...Tune in later for "Sixteen Candles meets Harry Potter" hahahaha... -Nix-**


End file.
